


No importa el destino

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarazo no deseado, Interrupción del embarazo, M/M, Omegaverse, Violacion, Víctor es el mejor, Víctor es un alfa, Yuuri es muy valiente, Yuuri es un omega, aborto, alfa - Freeform, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: La existencia de los destinados siempre ha sido visto como la expresión del máximo amor. Pero para Yuuri no es un cuento romántico, es un cuento trágico y de terror. De imposición y renuncia.Portada por @RhapeSeuhans
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	No importa el destino

  
  
  


Yuuri se asustado. Se suponía que el celo tendría que llegar dentro de una semana, pero ahí estaba, con las piernas temblando y el calor de su cuerpo afectado, lo que podríamos prisa en llegar a una casa o encontrar una farmacia para comprar supresores antes de que su aroma se volviera más intenso y llamara la atención de algún alfa. Caminaba lo más rápido que sus inestables extremidades le permitían, en estado de alerta, observando a su alrededor como si temiera encontrarse con algo, o alguien, en cualquier esquina. 

Suspiró aliviado cuando entró a una farmacia atendida por un matrimonio de amables betas, quienes le vendieron los supresores sin sospechar la urgencia con la que los necesitados. Yuuri salió de la farmacia e inmediatamente se perdió una máquina expendedora de agua mineral, compró una botella y perdió el frasco de supresores para abrirlo, pero el temblor en sus manos y la falta de fuerza que se apoderaba de su cuerpo debido a la fiebre que se intensificaba le hacían difícil la tarea.

Pensó en regresar a la farmacia y pedir la ayuda de la pareja beta, pero supo que era demasiado tarde cuando el aroma de un alfa inundó sus fosas nasales. Su omega brincó emocionado porque reconoció en aquel aroma no a cualquier alfa: era su alfa destinado. Tragó en seco mientras que su cuerpo se embarcó de sensaciones poderosas que siempre le advirtió sentiría cuando encontraba a su pareja destinada: el corazón latiendo con violencia, su respiración agitada, su piel excitada, el anhelo por oler más de cerca ese aroma e inundarse en él, todo eso y más, intensificado también por la proximidad del celo. 

Yuuri intentó huir, pero su cuerpo no respondió, completamente preso de las feromonas del alfa que se aproximaba. Asustado, Yuuri seguía intentando abrir el frasco de supresores, sintiéndose inútil por no poder controlar el temblor que registraba cada rincón de su cuerpo. 

¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Preguntó el alfa de intensa mirada al llegar a su lado. Yuuri tembló al escuchar esa voz masculina y se encogió en sí mismo cuando él pudo el frasco de supresores, arrebatándoselo con facilidad. 

—Por favor —suplicó Yuuri con la voz entrecortada por todas las sensaciones que le inundaban: el miedo, el calor del celo que se aproximaba y todas esas extrañas sensaciones y sentido de pertenencia que le despertaba su alfa destinado—, necesito los supresores —rogó y extendió su mano, con la esperanza de que si él era su destinatario procuraría su bienestar. 

—Tienes algo mejor que supresores, cariño —respondió el alfa, guardó el frasco en la larga gabardina negra que se puso—, tienes un alfa destinado que se encargará de hacerte sentir muy bien en tu celo. 

No, por favor ... mis supresores —rogó, comprometido con su cuerpo temblar y notó la manera en que su entrada comenzaba a humedecerse— ¡por favor! —Pidió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Aterrado de que llegara el momento en que su conciencia se apague para dar paso tan solo a sus instintos. 

—Tranquilízate, en pocos momentos estarás rogando para que te toque —respondió el alfa sonriendo—, debemos ir a un lugar más adecuado para follarte como mereces. 

No, no, no —repetía Yuuri en un lastimero jadeo. 

El alfa lo rápidamente del brazo y caminó rápidamente con él. Yuuri intentaba resistirse pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado, su piel caliente, sus piernas mojadas por la lubricación que bajaba desde la entrada de su ano, su conciencia que se nublaba poco a poco y ese estúpido sentimiento de pertenencia que tenían su omega por aquel alfa le impedían hacer algo más que llorar y suplicar por supresores. La esperanza de que el alfa se compadeciera de él se desvaneció cuando lo vio tirar el frasco recién comprado al primer basurero que se les cruzó por el camino, sollozó lleno de miedo y rabia. Aunque él fuera su alfa destinado no tenía derecho a tomarlo sin su consentimiento, aunque él fuera su alfa destinado no tenía derecho a imponerse en su vida de este modo, era su destino, pero a pesar de eso no era más que un desconocido. 

A Yuuri siempre le había dicho que encontrar a su pareja destinada sería la experiencia más hermosa de su vida, que en cuanto sus ojos se cruzarán estos se jurarían amor eterno con solo una mirada. Que sabrían que desde ese preciso instante estarían juntos para toda la vida. Yuuri se creyó esos cuentos durante mucho tiempo, pero al comenzar a razonar las cosas se dio cuenta de lo que era totalmente inverosímil: ¿Cómo es posible amar a quien no conoces? Puedes sentirte terriblemente atraído, puedes disfrutar mucho tu presencia, su aroma, puedes incluso llegar a comenzar una relación, pero no puedes amar, al menos no con ese amor sólido que nace de la convivencia, el conocimiento y la aceptación. El amor rápido puede ser bello y una base en la que sentar sentimientos más profundos, 

Definitivamente Yuuri no amaba a ese alfa, ni lo quería compartiendo su celo. Su aroma le gustaba y su omega ronroneaba deseando ser envuelto por él, pero no lo amaba. No podría enamorarse tan solo de un olor o una apariencia, por mucho que le agradara.

—Hemos llegado a escribir el alfa sonriendo mientras lo obligaba a entrar a un edificio bastante alto, algo poco común en Hasetsu. Avanzaron rápido hasta el ascensor, el hombre del que aún no sabía ni el nombre presionó el botón del octavo piso y la puerta del elevador se cerró para comenzar a acercarlos a su destino. 

Yuuri lloraba y jadeaba, se registró patético y humillado, su parte conscientemente miedo miedo, asco y repulsión por lo que sucedió, pero su cuerpo excitado se estremeció con las caricias que el alfa había perdido al dejar en su espalda mientras le arregló el abrigo. Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido abandonó su boca cuando el alfa grabó su cuello acariciando con la punta de su lengua caliente y mojada. 

—Ves que tu cuerpo lo desea, cariño —pronunció el alfa con la voz oscurecida de deseo mientras el ascensor abría sus puertas. 

—Pero yo no —respondió con la voz quebrada. 

No seas estúpido —contestó tomándolo con brusquedad para sacarlo del ascensor y caminar hasta su departamento—. Eres un simple omega, la razón de tu existencia soy yo. Ha venido al mundo para servirme, abrirme las piernas y parir mis hijos. 

No, yo ... no ... tenía casi sin poder hablar mientras era empujado dentro de un espacioo departamento blanco con muebles color caoba. 

—Claro que sí, fuiste creado para mí y de ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te ordene. 

_«_ _Creado para él_ _»._

Siempre se lo habían dicho: las parejas eran seres seres creados el uno para el otro. Por mucho tiempo le pareció romántico el pensar que en el mundo había alguien que fue creado especialmente para él y qué él había sido creado especialmente para alguien, como si sus almas hubieran sido solas, hechas con el mismo molde. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era esta idea, después de todo, las personas no vienen listas de fábrica, por decirlo de algún modo. Las personas se construyen día a día, absorben conocimientos y se modifican a medida que crecen y experimentan cosas nuevas. Se nutren de las personas que conocen, de lo que ven, de lo que leen, de lo que hacen. Es imposible que exista alguien hecho a tu medida porque ni siquiera tú mismo estás construido cuando llegas al mundo. 

_«_ _La existencia de los intencionados no es un cuento romántico, es un cuento trágico y de terror. De imposición y renuncia_ _»._

El celo de Yuuri florecía. Su cuerpo caliente se restregaba contra el cuerpo del alfa, jadeaba mientras su ropa era arreglada con violencia ocasionando que temblara con el roce de esas manos grandes y frías. Su parte animal había tomado el control haciendo que mostrara su ano mojado y palpitante, en una súplica muda por ser penetrado, completado con el cuerpo y la esencia de su alfa destinado. 

El celo de Yuuri florecía, sus instintos dominaban, su omega gobernaba su cuerpo. Pero aún así la lucidez de Yuuri no se había apagado, su mente estaba clara, el ser humano sufría. Debajo de todos los gemidos, jadeos y vocalizaciones placenteras se hallaban sus lágrimas. 

Fueron tres días de humillante placer. Cada vez que Yuuri lograba retomar el control de su cuerpo le suplicaba a aquel alfa que lo dejara ir, pero solo obtenía como respuesta una sonrisa burlona y los hambrientos colmillos enterrándose nuevamente en su nuca, haciéndole ver qué ahora le pertenecía y nunca lo dejaría ir . 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Un abatido omega regresó a una casa de sus padres acompañados de su alfa destinado. Él, muy elocuente, encontró a sus padres y les relató cómo había encontrado a Yuuri durante el inicio de su celo. 

"Es un alivio que hayas sido encontrado por tu alfa buscado identificado su padre viéndose calmado y sonriente". Si hubiéramos sido cualquier otro ahora podríamos haber lamentándonos por una violación, tal vez incluso una marca indeseada y un lazo roto. Pero al ser tu destino te asegura el camino correcto hacia un matrimonio bien establecido y feliz. 

¿Matrimonio? —Preguntó un descolocado omega. Yuuri miró a sus padres con los ojos enrojecidos, había llorado tanto durante esos últimos días que había encontrado completamente imposibilitado de negarse a la compañía del alfa; exhausto, apesadumbrado, decaído, sintiéndose un objeto sin valor y avergonzado por las cosas que el calor del celo le hacía un hacer.

—Por supuesto, hijo sospechoso su madre alegre—. Ha sido reclamado por tu alfa. 

Yuuri se llevó la mano a la nuca, donde se sintió esa maldita marca que le quitaba aún más libertad. La rabia comenzó a circular por sus venas como fuego a punto de estallar.

—¡Él me violó! —Gritó apretando sus manos en puño, temblando de cólera—, ¡yo no quería que me tocara! ¡No quería que me marcara!

¿Violación? —El alfa rio restándole importancia a las palabras de Yuuri—. Soy tu alfa destinado y tú establece en celo, es mi derecho reclamarte. Y te recuerdo que lo disfrutaste. 

-¡No! Me niego a casarme con él —insistió Yuuri mirando a sus padres con súplica. 

—Hijo identificado su madre mirándolo con tristeza—, ha sido reclamado, ya no se puede hacer nada. Si no te casas serás despreciado por la sociedad. Además, él es tu alfa destinado, la única manera de que sea feliz es lo que acepta y te esfuerces por ser el omega que él desea. 

—Disculpe a mi hijo, siempre ha sido muy consentido, el padre de Yuuri mirando al alfa—, pero es un buen chico, si tiene paciencia y lo educa a su manera, él se convertirá en lo que necesita. 

—Y lo que necesito no es nada difícil —sonrió el alfa—, solo quiero separar cumplir con su rol de omega, que se encargue de la casa y nuestros cachorros. 

—¡Cachorros! —Exclamó emocionada la madre de Yuuri—. Cuando tengas cachorros tu vida estará completa. 

Yuuri abrió sus ojos sin lograr entender lo que estaba sucediendo, toda la rabia que hizo que los momentos experimentados ahora mudaba en una sensación de confusión e irrealidad que sobrecogía. No lograba entender cómo sus padres, siempre dulces y consentidores, aceptaban ese alfa y planeaban su futuro junto a él. ¿Tan poco valor tenía la opinión de un omega? ¿Tan poco valor tuvieron sus propios deseos? 

Yuuri se decidió a su cuarto sin decir una palabra, dejando a su alfa destinado junto a sus padres. No le importó que su padre lo llamara para que quedara junto al alfa o al menos se despidiera: no quería escuchar nada, no quería pensar en nada, no quería saber de nada. Se encerró en su habitación y se quitó esa ropa impregnada con el aroma asqueroso del alfa, la olvidada por la ventana hacia el patio queriendo estar lejos de ese olor. Observen su reflejo en un espejo y vio con asco las marcas que habían tenido en su piel luego de esos tres días de celo: mordidas que el alfa había dejado un placer, más tonos producto de la poca delicadeza con la apretaba sus caderas y sus brazos , marcas rosadas de besos indeseados. Se consideró sucio, profanado, degradado.

Entró en su baño privado y se dio una larga ducha, aunque sabía que por más agua que corriera sobre su piel no lograría sentirse limpio, no lo lograría aunque frotara el jabón con rudeza, aunque la fuerza con la que empleaba la esponja enrojeciera su piel hasta el dolor Levantó su cabeza dejando que el agua empapara su rostro y se fundiera con sus lágrimas, no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la marca en su nuca, apretó con fuerza deseando arreglar la piel por muy inútil que esto fuera: el lazo estaba hecho y el único que podría romperlo era aquel alfa. Salió de la ducha y se secó con brusquedad, se puso un pijama holgado y se metió en su cama. Lloró, lloró mucho y se específicamente completamente solo. Lloró y no contestó a los llamados de sus padres, tampoco a los de su hermana mayor. Lloró y tomó una decisión: él no se casaría con su violador. 

Antes de que el sol saliera, en la madrugada del día siguiente, Yuuri caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de su casa, solo un bolso colgando de sus hombros.

—Yuuri —la voz de su hermana lo petrificó.

—Mari —pronunció mirándola con temor.

—Mis padres me cuentan que vino tu destino y que planean casarte con él. 

—Yo no quiero eso para mi vida.

¿Por qué eso es vas con ese bolso a estas horas? ¿Estás huyendo?

—Mari, por favor ...

Para sorpresa de Yuuri, su hermana lo abrazó como pocas veces lo había hecho. Besó su cabello y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te extrañaré.

—Mari ... —los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas, Mari le sonrió y le entregó un sobre blanco.

—Son mis ahorros, te ayudarán por un tiempo.

No es necesario, yo ...

—Claro que es necesario, y yo no los necesarios. 

—Gracias —expresó visiblemente conmovido.

—Vete pronto antes de que despierten a Mari luchando para que sus lágrimas no cayeran—. Yo les diré que sigues encerrado en tu habitación, yo las arreglo para que no se den cuenta de tu ausencia hasta mañana. 

—Eres la mejor, hermana.

—Vete, vete… pulsando segundas lágrimas que se rebelan que escaparon de sus ojos. 

Después de abrazar a su hermana por una última, última vez, Yuuri salió del que había sido su hogar jurando no regresó jamás. 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Al llegar a Tokio, Yuuri se encontró abrumado. Acostumbrado al pequeño y tranquilo pueblo en el que creció junto a sus padres, llegar a esa enorme y cosmopolita ciudad fue un shock para sus sentidos. Gente por todos lados, luminosos anuncios publicitarios, vendedores invitando a todos los transeúntes a pasar a sus propietarios. El tímido omega se sintió realmente intimidado y profundamente solo, esto no hizo más que acrecentar sus ganas de llorar por todo lo sucedido, pero tuvo que ser fuerte. No tenía más opción que ser fuerte, tenía que seguir el dolor para seguir adelante como el omega violado, marcado y solo que ahora era. 

Yuuri rentó un pequeño cuarto en una residencia ubicada en Shinjuku, no era muy grande, pero tenía baño privado y estaba en un lugar céntrico, cerca de la infinidad de ubicaciones en los que pretendía buscar trabajo. Lamentablemente, pronto se daría cuenta de que encontrar trabajo siendo un omega marcado y soltero era una tarea bastante complicada. 

Las semanas que pasan a pasar una tras otras sin mayor novedad. Al iniciar la sexta semana aún no tendrá empleo, si no fuera por los ahorros de Mari, qué resultó ser bastante dinero, no sabía cómo tendría sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo. En todas las entrevistas a las que asistió a la obligación de mostrar su nuca, al estar marcado solicita una carta de permiso de su esposo para poder trabajar, al no tener esposo era mal visto y rechazado. 

Yuuri suspiraba sentado en una banca de madera de un parque cercano a la residencia donde estaba viviendo, tenía abatido y cansado tanto emocional como físicamente. Además, tuve que lidiar con la rabia que su alfa destinada a la transmisión a través del lazo, poco a poco había pasado a ignorarla y transmitirle la indiferencia, intentando cerrar los canales de esa molesta e indeseada comunicación. 

Masajeaba su vientre, las últimas dos semanas se había sentido hinchado, tenía cólicos y dolor abdominal. Yuuri pensaba que era debido al estrés y la mala alimentación, últimamente se le antojaban cosas grasosas y había llegado a subir de peso, sintiéndose más pesado y fatigado que de costumbre. Se puso de pie para regresar al cuarto que rentaba, pero al hacerlo se mareado, no le dio importancia asumir que se había puesto de pie demasiado rápido, pero le bastó caminar unos pocos pasos para sentir que perdía las fuerzas, tuvo miedo, luminosos puntos blancos fueron lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro. 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Víctor llevó tres años viviendo en Japón. Actualmente se han realizado estudios de posgrado con una beca que el gobierno japonés entregaba a estudiantes extranjeros que se interesaran en la lengua japonesa. Víctor, quien era intérprete y traductor, había visto en esa beca la oportunidad de agregar el japonés a la lista de idiomas que dominaba. Tres años después, tenía un dominio bastante fluido del idioma. 

El alfa ruso disfruta mucho de los paseos al aire libre que solía dar en solitario por las tardes, algunas veces gustaba de pasear por calles céntricas y concurridas, apreciando a la gente que iba de un lado a otro y disfrutando de los ruidos de la ciudad . Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces prefería caminar por los parques, respirar la calma en medio del arrullo en el que se convertía el sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento. 

Aquel lunes caminaba despreocupado, pero el aroma de un omega asustado llegó a sus fosas nasales, poniéndolo en alerta. Miró a su alrededor y lo dividió justo en el momento en que se desplomaba sobre el suelo. 

Víctor corrió en su auxilio, pero el joven japonés fue inconsciente y por más que el alfa intenta despertarlo no conseguimos hacerlo. Decidió tomarlo en sus brazos y subir a un taxi que llevara al hospital más cercano, aunque ese omega no está fuera de su responsabilidad, no podría simplemente dejarlo allí.

El alfa ruso no supo cómo, tal vez porque firmó el ingreso del omega japonés sin siquiera leer lo que están allí, pero ahora se verá en una habitación del hospital esperando al menor despertara, las enfermeras simplemente lo que empujaron diciéndole que su omega se sentiría mejor si tuviera miedo a su lado cuando abriera los ojos. Él intentó explicarles ese muchacho no era su omega, pero nadie prestó atención a sus palabras. Suspiró Realmente no le molestaba encontrarse ahí, se preocupó genuinamente al ver al muchacho desplomarse en medio del parque, además, identificar que al menos intentar comunicarse con su familia una vez que él despertara. 

El ruso jugaba con su teléfono móvil mientras esperaba que el omega abriera los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo y comenzó a sentir como el japonés se quejaba. Se sentían del asiento que ocupaba los pies de la cama y se acercó a él. 

¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó. 

Yuuri abrió los ojos y el ruso que eran muy hermosos, otoñales y cálidos. El omega miró a su alrededor confundido, miró el suero que estaba conectado a su brazo y luego al alfa que lo miraba con preocupación. 

—Te desmayaste en el parque —relató a Víctor para intentar contestar a la muda pregunta que el omega le hizo mirándolo con desconcierto—. Te vi caer y te traje al hospital. ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? ¿A tu alfa? ¿A tus padres?

-¡No! —Respondió Yuuri y Víctor que lo hicieron con temor. 

—Que bueno que ha despertado, señor Nikiforov considerado un médico beta entrando por la puerta. Yuuri se confuso por haber sido llamado así, pero no dijo nada. Víctor tampoco se molesó en corregir al médico. 

¿Qué fue lo que me pasó, doctor? —Preguntó Yuuri algo preocupado. 

—Nada grave, pero debe alimentarse mejor. Sus exámenes de sangre indicaron que tiene los triglicéridos muy severos, eso quiere decir que está comiendo muchos alimentos grasos y en su estado necesita una dieta balanceada. 

¿Mi estado? —Preguntó alarmado—, ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

¿No lo sabe? Usted está embarazado —contestó el médico sonriendo—. Los felicito. 

El beta probablemente no pudo notarlo, pero Víctor respondió rápidamente como el aroma de Yuuri cambiaba a uno agrio y desagradable, lleno de amargura, tristeza y rabia. Instintivamente elevó sus propias feromonas intentando reconfortar al omega con su aroma primaveral, cálido y gentil. En respuesta, Yuuri lo miró frunciendo el ceño, luego se vio al médico.

—Quiero abortar consideró sin ninguna duda en su voz. 

El médico abrió los ojos sorprendidos, parecía haber tenido sin palabras. Si bien el aborto era legal dentro de las primeras 12 semanas, era muy extraño que un omega quisiera practicarse uno. Necesariamente, eran mujeres beta o alfa las que tomaban esa decisión; los omegas, sean hombres o mujeres, solían tener un apego mayor hacia sus cachorros aún antes de que estos se formaran, o al menos eso era lo que se resolverían, alimentando el mito de que los omegas solo necesitaban parir cachorros para ser felices, como si ese fuera su único destino, como no alcanzaría la felicidad de otras maneras. 

—Está dentro del plazo legal para hacerlo médico, pero es su alfa quien debe dar la autorización, como padre del cachorro —Yuuri respondió esa respuesta como un balde de agua fría—. Los dejaré a solas para que lo conversen. 

El médico salió y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que pensaban que ese alfa extranjero era su alfa. Se mordió las uñas pensando en qué debería hacer y luego miró los ojos de ese claro color azul.

—Podrías ayudarme —pidió Yuuri.

—Claro —respondió Víctor—, necesitas que llames a tu alfa para que hablen del tema, si me dices su número ...

-¡No! —Interrumpió Yuuri haciendo que Víctor lo mirara confuso—. No tengo alfa localizar Yuuri intentando mantener tranquilo, pero temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Víctor no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la marca que lucía el omega en su nuca, Yuuri la cubrió con su mano, una marca forzada —habló con un hilo de voz. 

—Lo siento —respondió Víctor bajando la vista y sintiéndose avergonzado de su género. 

—Comprenderás este embarazo también es producto de .... —Un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar hablando, las lágrimas pueden tener control por las mejillas redondeadas del omega.

—Perdón, nunca he sabido como comportarme con las personas cuando lloran. Tampoco sé qué decir —confesó Víctor sintiéndose algo inútil. 

—Ellos creerán que eres tú mi alfabetización Yuuri limpiando sus mejillas y respirando profundamente, buscando calmarse aunque se perdió desesperado—. Por favor, no los saques de su error. Por favor, autoriza mi aborto, yo ... yo no puedo tener al hijo de mi violador, no puedo vivir con esa carga. 

Víctor tuvo un sentimiento de irrealidad bastante grande. No podría creer que le estuvieran pidiendo una cosa así. 

—Por favor —insistió Yuuri apretando las sábanas. En su combustible interno comprendía que no tenía derecho a pedirle una cosa así a un alfa que no conocía, pero estaba desesperado y era su única opción de conseguir un aborto seguro.

—Ésta bien —contestó Víctor viéndose desarmado por aquellos ojos enrojecidos y suplicantes que lo miraban con desesperación.

—Gracias —pronunció en voz baja.

¿Estás seguro de que es lo mejor? —Preguntó Víctor—. Siempre me han dicho que los omegas tienen un apego muy grande con sus hijos incluso antes de que nazcan, podría hacer más daño aún esta decisión. 

—¡No puedo sentir apego por un conjunto de células que están ahí porque un estúpido alfa me vio como un objeto! —Contestó elevando la voz, expresando su rabia—. Es absurdo que ame algo que no busqué ni deseo. 

—Entiendo y lo siento, yo… no tengo idea de lo que significa gestar, ni de lo que puedes estar sintiendo en un momento como este —confesó Víctor—. Si crees que abortar es lo mejor para ti te ayudaré a hacerlo. 

Yuuri derramó lágrimas de alivio. Él se consideraba sí mismo como una persona fuerte, había tenido que sobreponerse a lo sucedido con tal de seguir adelante pese a lo sucedido, pero cargar un hijo producto de la violencia no era algo que se sintiera capaz de hacer. 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Cuando Yuuri se sintió más tranquilo llamaron nuevamente al médico beta que lo había atendido. Fue Víctor quien dejó.

—Después de conversarlo previamente el alfa—, hemos decidido que lo mejor es que Yuuri se practica un aborto.

—El proceso para que un omega se realice un aborto no es tan sencillo, el médico—, ambos deben ser evaluados por un psicólogo que acredite que la decisión no es producto de algún estado mental perturbado. Y un médico ginecólogo debe verificar que no hay riesgos para la salud de su omega. 

Yuuri nuevamente se vio rebajado a ciudadano de segunda categoría. Un puñado de personas que no estaban en sus zapatos eran los que tenían que autorizar una decisión que solo le correspondía a él. Era su cuerpo el que albergaba ese montón de células que no tendrían modo de sobrevivir si no fuera parasitando en su organismo, era su cuerpo el que tenía la capacidad de hacer que esas células se transformaran en la vida humana y, en caso de continuar el embarazo , era su cuerpo el que requería la gestación, el parto, el amamantamiento y quién sabe qué otras cosas. Por lo tanto, era una decisión que solo le correspondía tomar a él. Pero no, no se lo permitían, y estaba allí, 

—El omega está comenzando su sexta semana de embarazo —puntualizó el médico—, es importante que todo el proceso sea rápido para no traspasar el plazo legal de interrupción del embarazo.

¿Qué es lo primero que debemos hacer? —Preguntó el alfa.

—Acompáñeme y le explicaré —el médico salió de la habitación, Víctor miró a Yuuri como si quisiera disculparse por aquello y luego salió tras el médico. 

Yuuri respiró hondo para evitar explotar de la rabia. Además, tampoco quería que el alfa con el que estaba forzosamente enlazado fuera capaz de ver en él, podrían mantenerse tranquilos para estar conscientes de cuál es el lazo transmitido. Se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos, recordando a su hermana y los momentos felices que vivió con ella y sus amigos; Yuko y Takeshi. 

Treinta minutos después, Víctor volvió a la habitación del omega.

¿Qué te dijo ese médico idiota? —Preguntó Yuuri sintiéndose nuevamente cabreado. 

—Me solicitó dónde solicitar las citas —respondió Víctor—. Hay una encargada que maneja este tipo de procedimientos, otorga las citas y entrega información. Dentro de dos semanas debemos visitar al psicólogo, una semana después a la ginecóloga. Solicite que deberían betas, pensaron que era instinto territorial y lo aceptaron, aunque la verdad es porque es más sencillo participar en una beta que un alfa con buen olfato. 

—Siento haberte involucrado en todo esto involucrado Yuuri avergonzado.

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa lo que sucedió —respondió Víctor con una sonrisa gentil. 

¿De verdad lo crees? Nadie parece pensar así —reflexionó Yuuri—, gracias.

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Dos días después, Víctor y Yuuri se encontraron en una cafetería. Debían conocer un poco más y ponerse de acuerdo en algunas respuestas que darían al psicólogo que los entrevistaría. 

—Entonces nos olvidamos de Víctor dejando su taza de capuchino en la mesa—, ¿cómo nos conocimos?

—Fuiste de vacaciones a Hasetsu y te hospedaste en el onsen de mis padres. 

—Bastaron esas tres semanas para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos detectados. Víctor mirándolo a los ojos como si mirara la cosa más bella sobre la faz de la tierra.

No quería separarme de ti, las cartas y las llamadas telefónicas no bastaban —contestó Yuuri siguiendo el juego del alfa, mirándolo de vuelta intentando parecer enamorado.

—Un mes después, desesperado por volver a sentir tu aroma, te propuse que vinieras a Tokio —Víctor perdió las manos de Yuuri.

—En dudarlo acepté —Yuuri respondió apretando las manos del ruso.

—Al vernos nuevamente no pudimos contra nuestros instintos, el resultado fue una marca y un embarazo prematuro —Víctor bajó la vista luciendo avergonzado. 

No podemos ser padres aún, Víctor vive de una beca que le evitaría hacerse cargo de un cachorro y yo no tengo empleo. Mis padres están en contra de la relación porque él es extranjero —Yuuri bajó la vista entristecido. 

—Saben que cuando termine mis estudios me lo llevo a Rusia. 

—Por eso han declinado darnos su ayuda. 

Ambos levantaron la vista y se miraron. 

Estallaron a risas después de intentar parecer enamorados.

—Eres muy buen actor, Yuuri —afirmó el ruso intentando calmar su risa.

No tanto como tú. Te veías realmente avergonzado, triste y enamorado —contestó el omega— realmente me mira como si vieras algo muy hermoso. 

—Bueno, eso no es difícil. Tú eres muy hermoso, Yuuri buscará Víctor sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, logrando que el japonés se sonrojara—. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? —Preguntó inmediatamente. 

—Eh ... bueno, en Rusia. Cuando finalice tus estudios me iré contigo a Rusia y nos casaremos allí —respondió algo dubitativo. 

—Claro, porque yo quiero que mis familiares y amigos estén presentes en la ceremonia.

—Yo lo dejo todo por ti, porque eso hacen los omegas. Dejan todo por el alfa que los reclama.

Víctor pudo notar la tristeza en las palabras de Yuuri. Realmente, él nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo era la vida de los omegas; era hijo de dos alfas, por lo que la dinámica en su hogar siempre fue de igual a igual. Su madre trabajaba fuera de casa tanto o más que su padre, su padre se encargaba de él y de las tareas domésticas tanto como su madre. Ninguno fue particularmente consentidor o cariñoso, no obstante, siempre fueron buenos padres y le permitieron crecer como una persona independiente y feliz.

—Lamentablemente, no tendremos una suegra omega que te enseñe todas esas cosas que debe hacer un buen omega casado detectar Víctor queriendo sonar apesadumbrado—, solo un par de suegros alfas que no querrán que me mimes demasiado.

—Alfas ...

—Sí, así que tal vez yo tampoco te dejo ser un buen omega —sonrió.

—Eso no suena nada mal —contestó Yuuri sonriendo también. 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Víctor y Yuuri vieron casi todas las tardes, debían conocerse bien para no levantar sospechas y parecer una verdadera pareja. Víctor le enseñó a Yuuri algunas palabras en ruso y comenzó a referirse a él como Liliya, que sería la versión de su nombre en el idioma del alfa.

—Mi madre me contó que decidió nombrarme Yuuri debido a mi aroma —contó el omega mientras caminaba junto a Víctor rumbo a la residencia donde se hospedaba. Se había vuelto costumbre que el alfa lo acompañara antes de despedirse y volver al departamento que rentaba. 

—Es cierto, tu olor a lirios es muy característico, sutil pero inconfundible —acotó el alfa acercándose al cuello del japonés y aspirando el aroma de Yuuri sin vergüenza alguna. 

El omega rió ante el descaro del alfa ruso, ya se había acostumbrado a sus acercamientos y comentarios atrevidos. Yuuri había aprendido que la personalidad de Víctor era audaz y espontánea hasta rozar lo irreverente, pero también había notado que no había maldad ni segundas intenciones en sus acciones. Víctor era honesto. 

—¿Cómo te ha ido con la búsqueda de trabajo? —Preguntó el ruso. 

—Horrible —respondió Yuuri viéndose abatido—. Ya que estamos en estas, tal vez te pida que nos casemos de verdad para que firmes la maldita autorización. 

-¡Asombroso! —Exclamó el alfa—, mi novio falso ahora será mi novio verdadero. 

Ambos se miraron y rieron. 

—Al menos espero que no tenga empleo ayude a que el psicólogo no ponga trabas a mi aborto. Estoy nervioso, solo faltan dos días para la cita y tengo miedo ...

—Todo saldrá bien Yuuri —tranquilizó a Víctor tomando las manos del omega— si el psicólogo pone problemas lo convenceré con todo mi encantó, ninguna beta se me resistirá —bromeó guiñándole un ojo. 

—Tienes una gran confianza en ti mismo, mi cielo detectado Yuuri. 

—Por supuesto vida mía, si no muestro seguridad en mí, ¿cómo puedo lograr que otras personas confíen en lo que yo hago? 

—Tienes razón, tu confianza además es contagiosa. Me hace sentir que todo estará bien. —Una bonita sonrisa adornó el rostro de Yuuri al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la residencia.

  
  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Después de darse un baño y tomar un vaso de leche caliente, Yuuri pensaba acostarse y leer un libro que Víctor le había prestado antes de dormirse, sin embargo, una notificación en su teléfono lo distrajo de sus planos. El omega recibió su teléfono y vio que la notificación era de un número desconocido, abrió el mensaje y el miedo comenzó a invadirlo:

_“Te encontré y voy por ti. Más te vale estar listo para venir conmigo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias "._

Sintió pánico, pero en medio de su desesperación detectado en Víctor. Sin detenerse a meditarlo marcó el número del alfa.

\- _Hola_ —escuchó la voz de marcado acento ruso. 

—¡Víctor, me encontré! —Prácticamente gritó—, el alfa que me marcó viene por mí, no sé qué hacer, no quiero que me lleve con él —la angustia en su voz era patente.

\- _Sal de allí inmediatamente, toma un taxi y ven a mi departamento. Te espero afuera_ —respondió Víctor. 

Yuuri cortó la llamada, consideró lo indispensable e hizo lo que Víctor había indicado. El camino a la casa de Víctor se convirtió más largo de lo que realmente era, la ansiedad hizo que el omega se sintiera mareado y que un vacío se instala dolorosamente en su estómago. Las lágrimas nuevamente inundaban sus ojos, los recuerdos nuevamente lo lastimaban. 

Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, Víctor lo recibió en sus brazos. Yuuri temblaba como un cachorro asustado y se aferraba al alfa con fuerza. El ruso impregnó el cuerpo de Yuuri con su aroma buscando calmarlo, el omega se específicamente arrullado por ese aroma a flores y fruta fresca: suave, cálido y gentil. 

Caminaron abrazados y subieron al departamento de Víctor, un estudio de un ambiente, propio de un estudiante becado. El espacio no era mucho, pero estaba perfectamente ordenado: la cocina, una pequeña mesa que cumplía dos funciones, comedor y escritorio, la cama, un librero, un ropero empotrado y el baño. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías y postales que le daban un aire hogareño. 

Víctor y Yuuri se sientan en la cama.

—Siento molestarte, Víctor creerá Yuuri con la voz rota—, creo que soy muy cobarde para enfrentarme a ese alfa. 

—Claro que no eres cobarde —respondió el alfa—, estas dos semanas que he pasado contigo me ha dado una lección de valor y fortaleza. 

-¿Yo?

—Por supuesto. Me parece increíble que aún puedas sonreír y confiar en las personas después de lo que has vivido con confianza Víctor acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del omega—. Eres una persona maravillosa. 

Yuuri escondió su rostro en el pecho del ruso y se de dejó acariciar por esas gentiles manos hasta que se durmió, sintiendo calmado y seguro. Víctor, al darse cuenta de que el omega dormía, lo acomodó en la cama y lo cubrió con una manta, se envió a su lado y acarició las hebras azabache de su suave y aromático cabello.

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


Víctor estaba sentado frente al computador, trabajaba en su tesis mientras bebía café y masticaba una barra de cereal. Estaba concentrado en sus asuntos, pero jadeos dolorosos e incómodos de parte de Yuuri lo alarmaron. 

El omega se removía en la cama, quejándose desesperado y arañando con fuerza su nuca, sobre la marca. Víctor perdió sus manos para evitar que se lastimara, pero Yuuri reaccionó gritando y llorando, aún sumergido en sus pesadillas. 

—¡Yuuri, despierta! —Suplicó el alfa para después de abrazarlo con fuerza— estás a salvo, liliya. 

—Víctor —pronunció Yuuri volviendo en sí—, marca marcada en medio de gemidos lastimeros—, me quiere dañado, siento su odio y su rabia. No quiero tener estos sentimientos invadiéndome. 

—Yuuri detectado Víctor acariciando con sus dedos el lugar donde se encuentra la marca—, una marca no debería entenderse como un reclamo de propiedad. Debería ser ese lazo que te permita estar siempre cerca de la persona que amas. La manera de entender sin palabras, de comprender íntimamente. 

—Pero me forzó a llevar su marca —se quejó derramando lágrimas de impotencia. 

—Y es por eso que nunca podrá convertirse en un verdadero lazo —los ojos zarcos de Víctor miraban fijamente los iris castaños de Yuuri—. No dejes que te imponga sus sentimientos. 

—Lo intento —respondió Yuuri—, funciona cuando me siento tranquilo, pero el miedo me vuelve vulnerable y me invade, juega con mi dolor y me hace sentir su desprecio. 

—Entonces hagamos que vea otra cosa. 

¿Otra cosa? —Preguntó confuso. 

Víctor se acomodó en la cama bajo la manta que cubría a Yuuri y lo invitó a refugiarse entre sus brazos. El omega dudó un momento, pero luego accedió y ambos quedaron acostados y abrazados. 

—Muéstrale que no dejarás que su odio te lastime más perdido el alfa besando su cabello—, permítele ver que ahora estás con alguien que te cuidará —un beso en su frente acompañado por unas caricias que secaban sus lágrimas—. Si vamos a engañar a otras personas, tal vez debamos empezar por engañarlo a él. 

—Víctor —susurró el omega—, bésame. 

Se miraron largamente mientras Víctor acariciaba los labios de Yuuri con la yema de su pulgar. Sonrió y aproximó lentamente sus labios hasta que los unió suavemente con los de Yuuri, depositando un beso casto y gentil. Separe sus labios y acarició las mejillas de Yuuri para luego dar más besos cortos sobre los dulces y cálidos labios del omega.

Yuuri se específicamente bien, disfruta de las amables atenciones del alfa, de sus caricias amorosas, de sus agradables besos. 

Víctor mordió nivelado el labio inferior de Yuuri, quien abrió su boca dejando que el alfa invadiera y explorase un placer su cálida y húmeda cavidad. 

Yuuri se dejó embriagar por las sensaciones placenteras que ese beso le obsequiaba, un beso consentido conscientemente y que poco a poco se profundizaba. Un beso que sin prisa iba exigiendo un poco más de intensidad, que lentamente iba invadiendo la conciencia completa del omega, haciendo que sus emociones fluyeran libremente y corrieran por ese lazo forzado, mostrándole al alfa que estaba al otro extremo que no era de su propiedad . 

La ira inmediatamente fluyó en dirección contraria, invadir y atormentar la conciencia del omega, pero un abrazo que quitaba el aliento y un beso amoroso sobre la marca forzada ayudar a Yuuri a bloquear cualquier sentimiento negativo, lanzarlos de regreso, a que que no deseaba en su vida lo alcanzará. Y el rechazo corrió con fuerza renovada sellando esa vía de comunicación para siempre.

Una marca forzada no tenía la fuerza para convertirse en un lazo de unión. 

—Víctor —pronunció Yuuri—, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. 

—Te aseguro que para mí no es ningún sacrificio —respondió un sonriente alfa. 

Ambos se miraron y rieron, luego se abrazaron con naturalidad y así, juntos, se durmieron. 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


La entrevista con el psicólogo resultó bastante bien. Yuuri se enfadó un poco porque al profesional parecía importarle sólo la opinión de Víctor. Además, se encargó de dejarle en claro que la mayoría de los omegas que abortaban lo hacían porque su alfa decidía que era la mejor opción, pero que jamás se mostraban tan decididos como él. 

Yuuri se sintió juzgado, pero tener el certificado que avalaba su decisión de interrumpir el embarazo lo hacía sentir tranquilo. 

La semana siguiente Yuuri la pasó con algunos malestares propios de su estado: náuseas, mareos y extraños antojos que Víctor se divirtió intentando cumplir. 

—Definitivamente una naranja con ketchup no es algo delicioso —dijo Víctor ante la extraña petición del omega. 

—Siento que moriré si no me como una naranja con ketchup —contestó Yuuri mirando a Víctor con ojos de cachorro regañado. 

-Okay. Iré a comprar ketchup tomar el alfa derrotado tomando las llaves de su departamento para salir a comprar. 

Yuuri no había vuelto a la pensión. Víctor fue a buscar sus cosas y pagar lo que el omega requirió para cerrar el contrato de alquiler. El japonés deseaba rentar otra habitación ya que no se atrevía a regresar a un lugar que el alfa que lo había marcado conocía, pero Víctor le ofrecía quedarse con él hasta después de la intervención a la que se algunatería, días difíciles y creía que lo mejor para Yuuri era estar acompañado. 

—Esto está exquisito detectado Yuuri para luego medirse en su boca otro gajo de la naranja bañada en salsa de tomate que se comía con gusto. Víctor lo miraba incrédulo. 

Una vez que la naranja se acabó, Yuuri sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho. Y Víctor sonrió también al verlo con esa feliz expresión. 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


La ginecóloga que revisó a Yuuri resultó ser una mujer bastante empática, revisó su estado de salud general y también su gestación. Le explicamos paso a paso en qué consiste el procedimiento al que se sometería:

—El procedimiento que utiliza es un método quirúrgico con aspiración y legrado. Lo primero que haremos cuando inicie el procedimiento será desinfectar toda la zona anal para luego comenzar a dilatar el cuello del útero con un instrumento llamado espéculo, que sirve para mantener la cavidad abierta para introducir el instrumental. Después de la dilatación, se procede a vaciar el contenido uterino mediante la aspiración ya continuación se realiza el legrado o raspado de las paredes uterinas. Esta técnica se realiza con control ecográfico, gracias al que en todo momento veremos el contenido del útero —explicó la médica—. La duración de todo este proceso es de 7 a 15 minutos. Una vez finalizada la intervención, te llevaremos a una sala de recuperación, permanecerás en observación alrededor de una hora, mientras te recuperas de la anestesia. Tu alfa puede estar presente en todo momento. Lo haremos con una sedación mínima, estarás consciente, pero somnoliento, libre de ansiedad y sin ningún tipo de dolor. 

—Y ... ¿el feto? ¿Sentirá dolor? —Preguntó Yuuri algo nervioso.

No —respondió tajante—. La verdad no es fácil determinar el momento exacto en el que un feto comienza a sentir dolor, pero la mayoría de los estudios muestra que es a partir de la semana 26. No obstante, sí ha registrado actividad cerebral intermitente a partir de la semana 22 . 

—Entonces ... ¿no hay posibilidades de que sufra? —Insistió el omega.

—Claro que no. Yuuri, nuestra legislación es bastante restrictiva y se basa en evidencia científica. El resto son solo mitos utilizados para asustar y culpar a quienes deciden libremente sobre su gestación y maternidad —respondió la ginecóloga tomando la mano de Yuuri, brindándole confianza. 

¿Será que quien realizó el procedimiento? —Preguntó Yuuri mirándola con súplica.

—Sí, seré yo.

—Eso me hace sentir alivio —Yuuri sospechó y sonrió a la mujer beta que miraba tranquilizadoramente. 

  
  


Tres días después, Yuuri al fin se sometería al procedimiento que interrumpió su embarazo no deseado. Estaba nervioso, pese a que sabía que era la mejor decisión no era simple ir en contra de lo que por tanto tiempo le habían enseñado.

—Víctor sufrirá el omega tomando la mano del alfa que lo acompañaba—, por favor no me dejes solo.

—Claro que no, estaré contigo en todo momento.

—Te lo agradezco tanto que tengan éxito Yuuri apretando la mano de Víctor—, no sé qué hubiéramos sido de mí si no hubiéramos conocido. 

Yuuri entró a una habitación amplia y bien iluminada. Detrás de unos biombos, Yuuri se quitó la ropa y se puso un camisón que le entregaron. Posteriormente se acostó en una camilla y le administraron sedantes para que estuviera relajado y adormecido. Víctor se envió, juntó a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. 

Los pies de Yuuri estaban puestos en los estribos que tenían esa camilla, soportes que permitían un mejor acceso a los profesionales que debían ver y dilatar la zona anal. 

—Me siento avergonzado, pero aún así no quiero que te vayas haya evitado Yuuri mirando a un Víctor con ojos somnolientos. Víctor solo le sonrió, solo su mano y la apretó con fuerza. 

Poco después Yuuri fue anestesiado y se procedió a la dilatación de la zona para poder trabajar.

—Pronto pasará todo lo que ocurra la ginecóloga sonriéndole con amabilidad. 

El procedimiento duró pocos minutos. Al finalizar la administración de medicamentos para contraer el útero, para ayudar a reducir el sangrado posterior a la intervención. Luego lo desafié a una sala de recuperación donde lo monitoreé por alrededor de una hora. La somnolencia provocada por los medicamentos, el sentimiento calmado y en silencio lo hizo dormir pronto.   
  
La ginecóloga entró a la sala de recuperación cuando el omega ya dormía bajo la atenta mirada de Víctor. 

—Él estará bien recibido la médica a Víctor.

—Me preocupa que psicológicamente se vea afectado por esta decisión —confesó el alfa.

—Es porque estamos bombardeados de muchos mitos respecto a la interrupción del embarazo. También muchos médicos se encargan de perpetuos —razonó la profesional— por ejemplo, sé dados que el instinto omega es extremadamente protector con sus crías incluso antes de que estas nazcan, y que el lazo que se forma es tan fuerte que una decisión de este tipo les afectaría irremediablemente. Eso es cierto y falso —explicó—. La conexión es cierta, después de todo la parte animal de todo omega es puro instinto y un omega realmente puede volverse salvaje si quiere proteger a sus crías, como lo haría cualquier madre en el mundo natural. Pero incluso los animales son capaces de rechazar a sus crías bajo circunstancias determinadas. En el caso del omega, cuando la personalidad racional rechaza al feto, la parte omega es capaz de aceptarlo también, porque instintivamente lo que busca es su propia protección. Es cierto que hay momentos, como el celo, en la parte animal se impone a cualquier razón, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, el lado consciente y racional es el que domina. Yuuri domina a su omega como usted a su alfa la gran parte del tiempo, y su parte animal se adapta a sus necesidades ya que su prioridad es su propio bienestar. Y eso es algo animal también. Los animales abandonan incluso a sus crías cuando varían en riesgo a la integridad propia de la manada, porque el instinto básico es la supervivencia de la especie y para esta supervivencia a veces es necesario la muerte de individuos particulares. pero la mayor parte del tiempo, el lado consciente y racional es el que domina. Yuuri domina a su omega como usted a su alfa la gran parte del tiempo, y su parte animal se adapta a sus necesidades ya que su prioridad es su propio bienestar. Y eso es algo animal también. Los animales abandonan incluso a sus crías cuando varían en riesgo a la integridad propia de la manada, porque el instinto básico es la supervivencia de la especie y para esta supervivencia a veces es necesario la muerte de individuos particulares. pero la mayor parte del tiempo, el lado consciente y racional es el que domina. Yuuri domina a su omega como usted a su alfa la gran parte del tiempo, y su parte animal se adapta a sus necesidades ya que su prioridad es su propio bienestar. Y eso es algo animal también. Los animales abandonan incluso a sus crías cuando varían en riesgo a la integridad propia de la manada, porque el instinto básico es la supervivencia de la especie y para esta supervivencia a veces es necesario la muerte de individuos particulares. 

—Entonces ...

—El omega de Yuuri puede aceptar que perdió la posibilidad de ser madre ahora si sabe qué es lo mejor para Yuuri se reponga y así, en el futuro, pueda traer más hijos al mundo y cuidarlos de mejor manera —insistió la doctora—. Es falso decir que el instinto animal pone a los hijos por delante, nunca es así, porque los hijos sin una madre que los cría probablemente morirán en cualquier momento, en cambio una madre que pierde a su hijo puede tener otros niños y cuidarlos adecuadamente. Racionalmente esto puede ser cruel ya que entendemos que un hijo nunca podrá reemplazar a otro, pero en el reino animal es lo natural ya que lo que importa no es el individuo sino la especie. 

—Y para la especie es mejor un omega saludable que una madre depresiva que ponga en riesgo su vida y la de su cachorro —concluyó Víctor—. Eso quiere decir que Yuuri podría verso más afectado que su propio omega.

—Claro, porque el omega es puro instinto y buscará el bienestar de Yuuri para que pueda cumplir con su papel como omega en un futuro —afirmó—, en cambio la parte racional de Yuuri puede verso afectado por los juicios de valor y prejuicios sobre el aborto Si Yuuri piensa que es una decisión respetable y que hizo lo correcto se recuperó pronto, si piensa que asesinó a un hijo le costará mucho más y tal vez nunca se reponga. 

—Me alegra que Yuuri no tenga esos prejuicios, siempre tuvo claro que era lo mejor para él y lo que sin dudarlo —Víctor esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo será la recuperación? —Preguntó después.

—Bueno, podría haber sangrado durante los siguientes 10 días. Es normal que se sienta cansado y mareado las primeras 48 horas, tal vez tenga náuseas y molestias mamarias. Pero en un par de días podrá hacer su vida normal. 

  
  


**✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬✬**

  
  


—Prometo que pronto te librarás de mí. Encontrar trabajo y un lugar donde vivir encontraremos Yuuri ya acostado en cama de Víctor, aún somnoliento.

—Nunca él dijo que quiera biblioteca de ti —respondió Víctor sonriendo—, tal vez lo mejor es que busquemos un departamento más grande y vivamos juntos. Así podemos compartir los gastos. 

¿No te molestaría?

—Claro que no, sabes que me agradas y te aprecio. 

—Entonces busquemos algo juntos —respondió sonriendo para luego dejarse envolver por morfeo. 

Los dos días siguientes Víctor se encargó de cuidar a Yuuri, se sentían en casa para estar pendiente del omega, quien solo presentó náuseas y fatiga. Cuando Yuuri ya estaba restablecido, Víctor volvió a sus actividades habituales. Pasaba bastante tiempo en la universidad trabajando en su tesis, la que tenía el título tentativo de “Traducción de elementos lingüísticos culturales; transcripciones en japonés, ruso e inglés ". 

Yuuri se encargaba de buscar un departamento económico con dos habitaciones y también seguía en su infructuosa búsqueda de trabajo. Frustrado por su situación llegó un día viernes agotado al pequeño departamento que compartía con Víctor, el alfa ya estaba en casa esperándolo con una sonrisa luminosa. 

—¡Yuuri, tengo buenas noticias! —Exclamó el ruso.

—Me alegro —respondió pensando que se sentiría de algo relacionado con sus estudios, pero sin realmente sentirse animado. 

—La bibliotecaria de la universidad contratará un ayudante —anunció tomando las manos de Yuuri—, es una mujer agradable, hemos conversado algunas veces ya que paso casi todo el día en ese lugar. La convencí para que te entreviste, si le agradas te contratará sin inmiscuirse en tus asuntos personales. 

¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Realmente crees que bromearía con algo así? —Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina.

—Realmente a veces pienso que eres mi ángel de la guarda —expresó Yuuri abrazando a Víctor. 

—Yo podría decir lo mismo que Víctor recibió a Yuuri en un abrazo abrazable.

—Pero si solo te traído molestias —habló en voz baja mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del alfa. 

—Me ha brindado compañía —contestó Víctor acariciando su mejilla en el cabello de Yuuri— e importantes lecciones de fortaleza, valentía y determinación. Te admiro mucho, Yuuri. 

Yuuri encontró la mirada y se encontró con esa mirada gentil azulina. Por primera vez específicamente algo cálido inundar su pecho y acariciar su corazón. 

Yuuri siempre puede que el amor era algo que se construía en el tiempo, aún lo creía, pero también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos pueden nacer de improviso, sin logres darte cuenta de ellos hasta que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Yuuri sonrió y se dio cuenta de lo que había sido imposible evitar enamorarse de un hombre tan amable y honesto como Víctor, no era su destinatario, pero era quien le dio lo que necesitó: cariño, respeto, apoyo y contención emocional. 

Víctor tal vez lo vio en sus ojos brillantes o en su sonrisa soñadora, tal vez en su mirada dulce y en esa proximidad que mantenían sus cuerpos. No estaba seguro, pero tenía que ver el amor que comenzaba a unirlos, el amor que nacía del respeto y la mutua admiración que sintieron el uno por el otro debido a sus acciones y decisiones en momentos críticos. 

El alfa acunó el rostro de Yuuri y lentamente se acercó hasta besar sus labios. Un beso que supo similar y diferente al primero que compartió, un beso que no solo los llenos de sensaciones placenteras, sino que también los sumergía en un sentimiento compartido, un sentimiento dulce que tenía el potencial de crecer y volverse profundo, fuerte y duradero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:  
> (Las mismas desde su publicación original)
> 
> Este fic está dedicado a KateAnabell ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! 
> 
> Quisiera agradecer a DenisSeibel y AntonietaColors por sus comentarios, a CarolinaVilladiego por su inspirador trabajo en su fic “Escogido”. Gracias también a las autoras con las que suelo conversar, inspiran con sus trabajos, sus opiniones siempre interesantes, sus ideas y sugerencias.


End file.
